


who did it?

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, M/M, mevie if you like squint, some monstrous shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: when most of the kids' prized possessions were stolen, they thought it was a harmless prank. well, until it showed up along with Doug's dead body.





	1. lost and found

It was a regular senior year for all the teenagers. Ben and Mal broke off the engagement when finally, they didn't have to pretend that they were actually in love. Uma and her crew had been adjusting well in Auradon, the villains were forgiven when they apologized and it's just been smooth sailing from there. 

It was Friday, a week more before Halloween comes and Mal had been extra joyous as she gets to scare the younger kids in Auradon Prep. 

Usually, Evie was composed and collected every morning, calm enough to wake a very cranky Mal up. Today, though, Mal was awoken by a loud scream coming from their vanity. 

"Evie? Oh, goblins, are you okay?" She asked as she approached the girl, her eyes were trained on Evie until it fell on her opened drawer, "Mal, it's gone." Evie mumbled with her eyes wide in terror, Mal nodded and opened the other drawer, where her ember sat. 

She froze in place when it wasn't there. Evie's ruby necklace and her ember were stolen. 

"Fuck it, whoever took our stuff is paying big time." 

Inside the boys' dorm a few halls down, Carlos woke up to a frantic Jay who took his blanket and pillows, "The hell are you on?" He grumbled as his eyes adjusted to the light, "You're asking me? Dude's gone and so is my beanie! Fuck, that's the only thing I got from my mom." He growled, Carlos sat upright, "What do you mean, Jay? Where's Dude?" 

It was in the middle of first period when the Core Four finally appeared in their classes with either somber or horrified looks on their faces. Mal sat beside Jane inside their Mathematics class, her hands trembling with both fear and anger. 

"Hey, you alright?" Jane asked carefully, Mal sighed before shaking her head, "The ember is stolen, Evie's necklace is gone, Jay's beanie is also missing and Dude's just nowhere." She answered, Jane suppressed a gasp. 

"Why the long face, princess?" Ben asked as Evie sat down in front of him at their shared Woodsmen and Pirates class, Evie just rolled her eyes and pointed at the gold chain resting on her chest. The king raised an eyebrow, "Where's the big ruby heart?" He asked, "Exactly. When I woke up, it wasn't inside our room." 

Ben nodded and immediately felt around his hand in case he missed some jewelry. His eyes closed as it made contact with his ring finger, he looked down on his hand, the golden beast gone from where he always wore it. "My ring's missing."

Study hall rolled around for everybody and they all met around the courtyard, well, not really all of them, the Core Four had murderous looks on their faces as Ben felt around his coat and searched his bag for his ring. 

"I'll try to do a tracking spell." Jane offered as she took her bag, opening the secret compartment for her wand. Only, it was gone. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She whispered as she searched desperately for the golden stick. 

Carlos took a peek inside her bag to see some weird black spots, "Hey, Jane? Did you ever had melted Oreos on your bag?" He asked as he took some of it, Jane shook her head as Carlos placed it down on the table. 

"Who took my fucking shell?" Uma stomped as she had her prop sword out with Gil and Harry trailing behind them, "Which one of ye fuckers took me fucking hook?" Harry followed, beads of sweat dripping down on his face as murder flashed through his eyes. Gil shrugged, "I just want to know who took my necklace." 

"Calm down, loser. Someone took my beanie, Evie's ruby, Mal's ember, Dude, Ben's ring and Jane's wand." Jay huffed out, the Sea Three relaxed, sitting down, Uma eyed her friends suspiciously, "If I learn that one of y'all took my damned shell, I will end you." 

\---

It was only in Physical Education when Audrey and Lonnie appeared with two different reactions, a violent and calm one. "Who. Took. My. Pink. Pencil?!" Audrey yelled inside the locker rooms, emphasizing every word as black goo came from the spare pencil she was holding. "Bold of you to assume we'll steal your stuff." Mal scoffed, folding her leather clothes and shoving them inside her locker as Evie put a hand on Audrey's shoulder. 

"Did Chad and Doug see you? Everyone has been stolen from." She asked, Lonnie sighed, "Whoever or whatever the thief is, they took my sword." She added, Jane, about to comfort her friend was stopped when Chad entered the room, "My-my dagger is missing. Doug's nowhere to be found too." 

Gym went by quickly and the teens soon found themselves checking on Dizzy and Celia, both who were inside their dorm, well, they didn't expect their dorm to be this messy. 

"Have you guys seen Doug?"

"Where's my cards?"

"Did you see my glue gun?"

The three questions were thrown all at the same, and answers of "No." Were also thrown out at the same time. The two younger girls groaned in defeat as they plopped down on the chunk of mess they both made. 

"I'm done. My prized possession, stolen!" Celia cried as she kicked her legs until it tangled with the sheets.

"I just don't understand why would someone steal our most important stuff." Mal shrugged as she entered the dining hall where they bumped into Aziz, Doug's roommate. "Oh, hey, have you seen Doug? His phone's been ringing off and I didn't see him this morning." He asked with a smile, Chad raised an eyebrow, "You haven't seen Doug too?" He asked, the muscular boy shrugged, "No. It's like he went off in the middle of the night. I haven't seen him go inside our dorm room as well." He added, Mal gave Ben a look, "Thanks."

\---

"We can't report to the police. Lieutenant Hopps and Wilde don't take kidnapping cases until a person's been missing for twenty four hours." Ben explained as his friends stood awkwardly inside his office, "Doug's been missing for around what? Since last period yesterday, which, approximately is twenty four hours. We have to go, Ben." Lonnie shrugged as she took an interest in one of Ben's portraits.

"It doesn't make sense. Think the lad's pulling a prank on us? Our stuff is missing and so is he." Harry asked, sitting down on the softly cushioned seats as Jane bit her fingernails, "We can track him down with Evie's mirror." Uma piped up, a chorus of 'No!' echoing back at her.

"We can't risk another museum break in." Audrey sighed, they were running out of ideas. On where the hell Doug and their stuff could be. It's not like everyday that a person goes missing in Auradon. 

"Hopefully, he hasn't turned into one of those cheesy horror film kids. The one with the clown?" Jay tried to lighten the mood, smiling triumphantly as he earned a few light laughs, "Let's wait until tomorrow. If he doesn't pop out, then let's report it."

\---

Shadows, flames and tons of darkness. That's what he's been seeing. The screams of terror in the underworld and the crackling of fire, "NO!" He yelled as he sat up inside his home, it was only a few minutes before the padding of the carpet neared his room. And there stood Maleficent, in her funny bright purple robe with dragons. 

"Nightmares?" She asked the father of her child, the man nodded as he took a deep breath, "It's been getting worse and worse, clearer and clearer." He gulped, Maleficent left, returning with the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella and Dr. Facilier. 

"The same one, again?" Facilier asked as Jafar took off his necklace, the head of his golden staff, which he now uses as a doctor. "Clearer. Something bad is going to happen." 

Right after that, his phone rang, a photo of his beloved daughter appearing on the screen. Grimhilde took the phone and answered, "Mal, this is Grimhilde, how may I help you?" She asked as she put the phone on speaker, "I can't sleep. And neither do my friends. We tried contacting the police but they won't let us. Doug's missing and we need to search for him." 

"We're on our way."

\----

"Wake up, kiddo." Carlos opened an eye before coming face to face with his mother, "Why are you here, mom?" He yawned as he sat upright, the outlines of Jay and Jafar packing up getting clearer as his vision adjusted to the light. 

"Where are we going? Are we leaving?" He asked once more, his mother shook her head, "You and Gil are staying here to check the cameras. Mal and Jay are going to search the forest with your King and Harry. Evie would be in the city with Jane and Audrey. Chad, Lonnie and Uma however are going to the Isle." 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked, "Let's just say that Mal begged us to do a search operation for your dear friend, Doug." 

\---

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mal asked as her mother's eyes glowed a bright green and her father's hair began to flame. Jafar also used the head of his staff to light up the way while she and Jay trailed behind. "It is. I can't believe that the precinct didn't even bother to operate for this." Maleficent shrugged as she searched. 

Jay kept silent, until some he stepped on some black goo, similar to the one in Jane's bag and Audrey's pencil. "Yuck! The fuck is this?" He asked as he tried to remove it from his boot, "It's probably mud, let's keep moving." Hades replied as he made a face of disgust. 

"We found a trail." A panting Harry announced ahead of them as he, his sisters, Ben and his father stopped in front of a huge oak tree, the rest caught up. "Where does it lead?" Mal asked, Adam looked at them in horror, "It's leading back to Auradon Prep." 

They all kept silent as Harriet and CJ looked around with Ben, "Guys, isn't that Doug's bowtie?" 

"The city is kinda big." Jane chuckled nervously as their carriage came to a halt, Audrey nodded as she wrapped herself in one of Uma's scarves, "They say that there's a headless horseman lurking around when it's Halloween." Evie spoke as they left the carriage, the two Auradon Kids nodded, "It was a scary story for people to tell during Halloween. I remember that there's always a puppet show about it in Cinderellasburg." 

They walked around town, bumping into a few familiar faces like Roger Radcliffe, who, questioned them why they were out at this time of night, Tinkerbell who they cannot understand and Goofy, who was with his son Max. 

All of them hadn't seen Doug. 

They tried to contact Charmington, and to no avail, Doug wasn't recorded to enter the city. 

They handed out flyers and posters, searching for him until the sun began to rise. They were going back to the carriage when Evie noticed a peculiar yet familiar pair of glasses on the ground. Splattered with some too familiar liquid. She cringed.

"Is it me or is that Doug's glasses?" 

"I never knew how chilly this place is." Chad mused as they searched the Isle, knocking on doors to be met by a harsh glare, softening when they see that it's children. Nobody knew or saw Doug. Only shrugging as Uma held the hilt of her sword. 

They didn't see any of their stuff either, which was a bummer, so they headed back to Auradon. 

They rode on their bikes, stopping in the gates. They noticed a flash of green, Chad examined it, it was a glove. Doug's glove. Dripping with blood.

Gil and Carlos were stationed inside the security room of Auradon Prep, both eyeing the cameras like hawks. "I don't understand how he just disappeared." Gil piped up as he watched the cameras, "Me either. It's impossible nobody saw him." Carlos answered as he tried to rewind the tapes from the other day.

They watched the cameras until the sun began to rise, still not finding any clue about Doug's whereabouts. 

They saw how Jay, Mal, Ben, Harry and their parents entered dripping in some black goo from their waist down, or how Evie, Jane and Audrey returned with fragments of glass sticking out of their skin and how Chad, Lonnie and Uma came back dripping in blood. 

"Holy fuck, we gotta go get to them." 

\---

Sure enough, when they gathered around the lobby, it wasn't a sight to be seen. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Carlos asked as he saw how Mal cleaned Evie's wounds, "Well, for starters, this stupid black goo began to envelope us." Mal grunted as she pointed at the goo, "And then, we found Doug's glasses at the entrance of the city, while we were nearing the school, the carriage windows exploded out of nowhere." Audrey explained, they then looked at the three who went back on the Isle, "We found Doug's glove, then on the way back, it began to like release blood until the three of us were covered, it's terrifying." Lonnie shuddered. 

It was only seven when they were freshened up, all their discarded clothes now prepared to be burned. 

"Thank goblins I wasn't wearing my leather jacket." Mal sighed as she threw her hoodie on the burning pile, they were on the Tourney field, somehow enjoying their morning despite the lack of sleep. 

"How about we get some coffee?" Jay yawned as he stretched out his limbs, "I thought you'd never ask." Evie giggled, standing up and putting out the fire, the rest followed soon after, they were all laughing along until a group of armed men surrounded the lobby. 

It was a deafening silence when they halted, the sirens of the police cars and Ben's light footsteps the only sound they could hear. "Is there a problem, officer?" Ben asked the fox, squatting down so they could be on eye level. 

"We found Mr. Dopeyson. And I don't think any of you would like to see." Hopps answered, the rest stood frozen as Ben turned his head towards them, "Where is he? Is he okay?" 

They were only met with a shake of the head as the police officers led them outside. 

Sure enough, it wasn't something they would want to see.

Because there was Doug, hanging from the roof with his guts out. Blood dripping from his opened eyes. 

It wasn't just that. 

In exchange for his eyes were the ember and the ruby, Mal tried not to gag as Evie let out a shaky breath, both of their hands going cold and numb.

Jay's beanie was inside his stomach while Dude, now thin with a few scars went towarda his owner. 

Jay immediately barfed as Carlos squatted to pet Dude, to bring him to one od the vets on patrol.

Uma's shell was on his neck, wrapped tight until blood oozed out of it. His stomach scarred with Harry's hook as it hung with ripped flesh, flesh that was bound by the chain of Gil's own necklace. 

The Sea Three's faces morphed from disgust, to confusion and to horror. Harry gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white. Their heads spinning as more blood dripped down. 

Ben's ring was hanging by Audrey's pencil, the one stabbed on his thigh, Jane's wand sticking out of his palm as Chad's dagger ripped the skin on his feet. Tons of melted glue gun were stuck to bind his skin together, his mouth was spouting cards and the last blow was Lonnie's sword, piercing right through his head. 

It was enough of a sight to make Audrey puke, the scent of blood wafting through the air. 

Doug's dead. 

And the twelve of them were deemed suspects.


	2. it wasn't me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't me, officer." Says the twelve of them.

"He was found when we were doing patrols sir, the twelve of you need to come with us to the station. You're all deemed suspects by the department." Chief Bogo cleared his throat as the twelve stood on the side, all being suddenly handcuffed by the cops.

They didn't try to retaliate, just let them be shoved inside the huge van that led them to the police station.

When they were there, they were taken inside the interrogation room one by one.

Gil was brought in first, not really being closely related to Doug.

Gil sat inside, his feet tapping lightly as the officer stood across of him. "Are you alright kid? Want something to eat?" The officer asked to which Gil politely declined.

"How are you? Nervous?" The officer asked, "Not really. Just scarred that I had to see somebody's guts out."

"Where were you on the night of Mr. Dopeyson's disappearance?" The officer asked, The pirate wasn't fazed, "I last saw him on the Tourney field when Lonnie and I called in Jay and Carlos for fencing practice. He was with the band."

"Then, we stayed at the amphitheater until around, I don't know, seven thirty? Then we all headed to the dining hall where everyone were. He wasn't there." Gil shrugged as he recounted his memory of that night.

The officer nodded, scribbling on his notepad as he sat down in front of Gil this time, "Were you related to him at some point? Did he do anything bad to you?" He asked, Gil shook his head with a pout, "Oh, no. Doug wasn't really a close friend, just someone in our group. He was a nice dude, he always helps me with our History of Auradon class, he also gives out cake pops every Fridays." Gil smiled sadly, again, the officer scribbled on his notepad as Gil took a look of his surroundings.

"Can you describe his actions before disappearing? Was he normal in school?" Another question and Gil found himself nodding, "Yeah. There wasn't anything unusual. It was a Thursday, and he usually had band practice for the games. He was joking around." He answered, the officer sighed, nodding his head as Gil was released. The boy was then transferred to another room with beds, "We're going to take your DNA, is that okay?" The big white robot asked, Gil nodded happily.

Then there was Jane.

When Jane was brought in her immediate reaction was to let a few tears drop. Doug was a close friend of her, a childhood friend. So knowing he had died, brutally too, it stings.

"How are you feeling, Miss Godmother?" The officer asked, Jane just shrugged, "Sad." She replied dryly with a light chuckle, "Would you like anything to eat?" He asked, Jane shook her head.

"I'll be asking you the same questions I asked Mr. Legume, where were you the night of Mr. Dopeyson's disappearance?" The officer asked as Jane pressed her palms on the surface of the table, "He was last seen on band practice, I was on the field with him that night, you know? I had this homework that needed Dude, the dog."

"When it was seven twenty five, I think? I asked him to go with me for dinner, he said he'll just return the trumpets. That's the last time I saw him." Jane recounted, the officer nodded, "How close were you? Did he do anything bad to you?"

Jane let out a snort, "If you mean that a harmless prank would lead to murdering one of my childhood friends, then no, it wasn't me. He was like a brother to me and the worst he could've done was a harmless prank." She shrugged, still not believing what happened to Doug.

"Can you describe his actions that day? Was he unusual in behavior?" It was another question that left Jane bamboozled, "No, officer. He was acting pretty normal, except maybe spacing out in a few classes but that was normal behavior for him." She answered, unaware of the few points the officer pointed on her.

She was then taken to get her DNA.

Bringing the King of Auradon in would be a huge scandal, but here he is.

Ben sat inside the freezing room as his hands shook whenever he recounted the flashes of Doug's hanging body.

"Are you comfortable, your majesty?" The officer asked, to which Ben just shrugged, "I don't know what to feel, officer." He answered, the police nodded.

"I don't know what happened officer." Ben let out as his breath wavered, the officer raised an eyebrow, "Where were you the night of his disappearance?" He asked, not really thinking about manners and politeness when they're talking about a murder.

"I was in my office, I had a council meeting but I did see him an hour before, we shared our Chemistry classes. When I left the meeting for dinner, he wasn't there. I assume that's what Gil and Jane said?" He asked, the officer shook his head, "What they said won't be allowed to share, King or not, it will only be released when the case is released to the public."

Ben nodded, "Are there any more questions?"

"How was he related to you? Was there anything he had done to you that would result to revenge?" He asked,

"No, officer. There wasn't. He was a childhood friend of mine. He hadn't done anything bad to me or to anyone, or not that I know of." He shrugged, letting his arms rest on the table.

The officer took note of the King's behavior as he asked the final question, "Was he unusual, in any way before he disappeared?"

"He wasn't, really. He was horsing around still." Ben answered, recounting Doug's actions before he died. "Do you want to call a lawyer?" It was an open question to Ben didn't answer immediately.

"Call a lawyer for what? My conscience is clean."

"Anything to drink, Mr. Charming?" Police chief Bogo asked, "Coffee, if it doesn't burden you, please." He answered, it was a few moments before he was given his coffee.

"Would you like a cigarette?" The chief asked, "No. Why the hell are you asking me these questions? It's about my best friend's murder, not some tea party." He scoffed, taking another gulp of the scalding coffee.

"Where were you the night of his disappearance?" The officer asked, "Last I saw him was Chemistry. Then I went back to Ben and I's dorm to change for fencing practice. He wasn't at dinner," Chad answered, "And so was Mal. She came to dinner late."

Sure enough, the new information was something to look at. "Can you describe how Mal looked like when she returned? Did Doug do anything bad to her?"

"She looked calm. Although, you can't really read Mal easily. I don't think Doug did anything bad to her that would lead to murder. Probably a harmless prank, but never murder." Chad shrugged, "Did Doug do anything to you, then?"

"No. The worst he's ever done is he stood me up at our Star Wars and Marvel marathon." Chad chuckled, another gulp of coffee.

"Was Mal with anyone when she came back?"

"I don't know. The last thing I saw was her sitting down when all of us were already eating. I don't know, maybe she just got some food late, or was held up in her art class."

He took another sip of his coffee. Coffee laced with truth serum.

When Audrey was brought in next, she noticed the peculiar coffee pouches near the water dispenser.

"Anything to drink, Miss Mountbatten?" Chief Bogo asked, she declined politely as the officer sat down in front of her.

"Where were you the night of his disappearance?" Not a moment passed and Audrey was immediately recounting the events that happened that day.

"Before dinner, I was with Mal in the art room. She's wrapping up this nice painting for Evie's new line. Some brownie points when she asks her to go out with her. Oh, am I saying too much?" She giggled, smiling fondly at her friend's antics.

"I didn't see Doug at dinner when Mal and I returned." She added, Chief Bogo raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that you came with Mal to dinner? She didn't come alone?"

Audrey nodded, "We were just finished with the painting. She brought me with her because the fashion design room was locked and I had a key."

"Did Doug do anything relatively bad to you or to Mal?" Another question, Audrey found herself catching on to the pattern, "Is Mal your suspect? Is it because she's a villain kid?"

Chief Bogo shook his head, "No. I learned not to judge someone's heart when I met officer Wilde."

"Then no, he hasn't done anything bad to me. I don't know about Mal though, but if he had done anything, the worse he could've had was a harmless prank." She shrugged, "Had there been anything unusual with Mal that day?"

"The only thing unusual about her is how her bad girl attitude changed whenever Evie's around."

"There's literally nothing you can get from me." Lonnie tried to joke miserably as she sat down on the chair, "But please, proceed." She smiled, propping her feet up on the table.

"Where were you on the night of Mr. Dopeyson's disappearance? When did you last saw him?" Chief Bogo asked, Lonnie put her feet down. "I was probably at the amphitheater with the fencing team when he disappeared. Last time I saw him was with Gil, we both called in Jay and Carlos from the field. He didn't appear at dinner."

"Was it true that Mal and Audrey came together late?" The chief asked, to which Lonnie nodded again, "Yeah, Mal kinda got everyone on with the surprise painting stuff for Evie. She's asking her out, supposed to be, after the new line of clothes."

"Was there anything bad that Doug did to you or to any of your friends?" It was by this time that Lonnie was shaking her head instead of nodding, "To me? I don't think so. The worst he had probably done was not turn in an assignment. Or not be in the mood for something fun." Lonnie answered.

"Did he or anyone else from your school act weirdly that day?"

"No, officer. The weirdest thing that happened was probably when the cafeteria didn't serve out Thursday Tacos for lunch."

The chief nodded and scribbled on his notepad, sighing, he stood up and gave Lonnie a piece of paper, "If ever this number calls you, it's the station for further investigation."

The questions began to shift when Carlos was brought in.

"Your dog was found in the scene, thinned out with a few scars. There were tracks of blood from your dog's fur as well. Were you aware that he went missing?" Chief asked, Carlos nodded, "I was only aware when my roommate, Jay, began searching for his beanie." He answered, the chief nodded.

"Did you see him the night before? After or before dinner perhaps?" He asked, Carlos shook his head, "The last time I saw him was when we were at the field for Tourney practice. He was with the marching band. When Lonnie and Gil called us in for fencing practice, I didn't see him since."

"Is Dude, my dog, okay though? I know I shouldn't be asking questions but I just really want to know." Carlos smiled sadly, "Your dog is in good condition." Chief answered, "Did Doug do anything to, I don't know, set you off?"

"No, chief. He hasn't done anything. He's such a good friend to me, when we first arrived from the Isle, he was the first one to actually let us be who we are." Carlos smiled sadly, "From what I heard, he was Evie's ex and Mal, one of your friends, has her heart set for Evie. Was there any rivalry between the two?"

Carlos began to chuckle, "Mal might be the 'baddest' VK out there, but she doesn't hold grudges, specially when a person made you once happy. Evie and Doug broke up mutually." Carlos answered, "I'll contact you later on."

Evie knew him well. Well enough she knew he didn't do anything sketchy.

"I last saw him inside the Chemistry lab with Ben. I then went with Dizzy, Celia and Harry at the library. He didn't show up at dinner, and since it was a Thursday, I assumed he was just in the kitchen doing cake pops." Evie answered. Her feet was cold despite the thick heel of her boots. 

"Then, the next day, my ruby necklace was missing, and so was Mal's ember."

"We thought it was just a prank and our stuff would return with Doug, but then, this happened." She explained further, the chief nodded before standing up, "I think Lieutenant Hopps would do a better job in this interrogation." He smiled before leaving Evie alone.

Evie waited until a white bunny stood at the table.

"Lieutenant Hopps, nice to meet you." She smiled, Evie just waved.

"From what Chief Bogo told me, I heard that you and Doug were exes, is that true?" She asked, Evie nodded, "He was. And I know he was a great guy, but with the pressure of my clothing line and his new discoveries, we lost time for each other. The breakup was mutual and no feelings were involved since."

"Did he tell you anything? Something about his mental issues or someone giving him a threat?" Hopps asked, Evie shook her head, "No. Doug was always smiling and he never said a word about his mental state. He was bullied by some of the other jocks but he never said anything about a threat."

Hopps nodded, taking notes on her notepad with her carrot pen, "Do you notice some things going on between you and Mal recently?"

To say Evie was taken aback was an understatement. Her heart fluttered and she can feel that blood was rushing to her cheeks.

_Don't get flustered, don't get flustered. You should be grieving, not having butterflies at the mention of Mal,_ She thought

"Was there any Doug or Mal rivalry?"

She knew Doug but she knew Mal better. And she knew Mal would never do such a thing.

"I knew Doug, but Mal is an open book to me. The night he disappeared, she came back with Audrey. We slept at the same time and mind you, if she ever tried to leave in the middle of the night, our cameras would know."

"It wasn't Mal. That's one thing I'm sure of."

"Jay, you're next." Evie called once she was out of the room, Jay stood up and entered, his face was stoic and cold.

He entered the room and sat down, usually, Hopps would ask people if they're alright but with Jay looking like he just wanted this to be over with. She gets right in.

"Your beanie was found inside the intestines of Mr. Dopeyson. When was the last time you've worn that particular beanie and when was the last time you saw him?" She asked, Jay didn't even hide his disgust.

"That was the last memory of my mom. She left me the beanie when I was born, before she died. I wear that every single day and before I fall asleep, I put it on the coat rack beside our door."

"Last time I saw Doug was at the Tourney field when he was doing band practice. Haven't seen him since." Jay shrugged, his voice shaking as he thought of all the things that happened in the past twenty four hours.

"Was there anything he had done to you? Were there any visible threats to him in school?" The question interested Jay, his posture went more relaxed, "Well, he hadn't done anything to me but he was frequently bullied by some of the Tourney guys, sometimes even the R.O.A.R fencers. But the worst was Herkie, Hercules' son in particular."

Hopps took note on the name, "What did he do?"

"Usually, he would just bully Doug about not being a man enough and that's why Evie broke up with him. Or there were times he was threatened by a punch in the gut. Mal, as team captain though, benched and kicked him off the team. I'm not pointing at him as a suspect but you might want to check on him too."

When Uma entered, she already expected a wailing family member and tons of police officers.

To see a white bunny, though, that's rich.

"Your shell necklace was tangled around Mr. Dopeyson's neck, cutting off both his pulse and wind supply. When was the last time you saw your necklace and when were you aware that his presence was missing?"

Uma furrowed her eyebrows, "The last time my necklace was with me was the fencing practice. It was supposed to be donated to the museum the day after and I was furious that it was lost. The museum was hot on my tentacles and I didn't want an inconsistent record of being a donor." 

"I was only aware when dinner rolled. We usually sit on the middle table, the biggest one in the cafeteria. We headed straight there after fencing practice. I didn't really mind that he was gone that hour, but when I learned that he's been missing the next day, I grew worried."

"From what I've been told, you're part of the fencing team. Were there any members that bullied him in school?" Hopps asked as Uma shook her head, "There's Herkie but none of my teammates pulled some bad things on him. Not even a single soul."

"Was he a threat to any of you?" Uma shook her head again, "Never, officer. He was only a good friend that would let you borrow his notes. He gives out cake pops every Fridays and no one seemed to dislike him in particular."

"Uma, I'm trusting you. I don't know why but I trust you. Contact me if there's any leads in school."

"Of course, the maniac pirate is one of the last." Harry mumbled as he sat down on the chair, Nick Wilde stood in front of him, arms crossed as he watched the young pirate.

"It was your hook that hung on his stomach, am I correct?" The fox asked, Harry nodded and leaned back, "When was the last time you even held that hook? Was there any reason for you to kill Dopeyson?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "The last time I had me hook was when wee boys were askin' me to act like a pirate for the story tellin' in the library. I ditched practice for R.O.A.R and taught some young boys stories. I came to the dining hall with Evie, Celia and Dizzy." He explained, he then sighed, cringing as the mental image of Doug's lifeless body came to mind.

"I never had a reason to kill him. He taught me Mathematics when Evie wasn't available. He was a nice lad." He answered. Wilde nodded, "Did he act strangely? Even before his murder, I mean."

"Well, ye know, he didn't show up at parties whenever we win games. But he never acted strangely. He was a normal lad that blended right in with Auradon's pastels and rainbows."

"Tell me more about Mr. Dopeyson."

"When we arrived, I thought he was a cool guy with his trumpet 'n' all. He broke up with Evie mutually and has been taking it well. Mal kicked Herkie off the Tourney team for him. He was so nice, that's why it was a shocker to us."

When Mal entered the interrogation room, she didn't even bother to look calm when the image of Doug's brutally hanged body flashed through her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously as she sat down, Wilde nodded, "Was his body removed right after we were taken here? I really don't want any of the kids to witness that." She asked, "Don't worry. Auradon Prep has been closed today."

Mal sighed in relief, she can't handle it, what more if Celia or Dizzy saw it?

"It's brutal, I know. That's why we're asking questions." Wilde comforted, Mal nodded, "Most of the notes focus on you. At first someone said that you came to dinner late but was later denied that you came alone. Then, it was also said that you're warming up to his ex. Is that true?"

"I did come to dinner late, but I was only late because the painting was finished and I was about to put it in the fashion design room. Audrey was with me. And it's true that I am in love with his ex but that was never a reason for me to hate him."

"He made Evie happy, although, it was only for a while, I can't bring a grudge on him. He's been kind to everyone. I just don't see how people can hate him and do this to him."

The sincerity in Mal's voice surprised the fox, then again, he knew that he shouldn't be surprised when a fox like him ended up to be a police officer. They were just the same.

"Your ember, when was the last time you saw it? When was the last time you saw him?" Wilde asked, sitting beside Mal as they faced the picture of Doug.

"The ember was something I kept, something I hold to contact my dad. I always placed it beside Evie's ruby, inside a drawer on her vanity. I last saw him inside our Chemistry class. He didn't pop up since, you know, earlier." She shuddered, Wilde placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Was he ever mean to you? Or did he do anything that might've resulted to anger?" He asked warily, Mal shook her head, "He was never mean to me or to anyone else. He didn't do anything that could've angered me. That could've made me mad." 

"I might be evil but I can't kill. Specially not a friend."

\----

When each of them were done being questioned, they found themselves inside Evie's castle, searching for or being measured for black clothes. Something to wear for the wake. Doug's wake. 

Mal didn't understand, no one did. 

Even Ben, who always thinks about the bright side. 

They couldn't grasp that he was gone. It's something they didn't expect. Something they didn't think would ever come. 

"The limo's here." Carlos said silently as everyone sat inside the living room, one by one, they filled the two limousines. 

Doug's memory shall live on, that's why the first day of his wake was held at the school. 

Press, paparazzi and news outlets swarmed the front doors of the school. They swarmed the twelve.

"Was it true that one of you are suspects?"

"Did you kill Doug?"

"Who do you think killed him?"

"Evie, did you poison him?"

And that was enough for Mal to snap. She took the microphone and crushed it with her bare hands. "If I hear one more question regarding any of my friends, I'll make sure you'd be banned from ever having to disrupt us again." 

Jay was quick to pull Mal away from the herd of reporters, pulling her inside. 

If the thought wasn't enough, photos of Doug with them sure broke them.

Chad was the first one on his knees, bawling his eyes out. 

"Come on, Chad. You're stronger than this." Ben whispered as he helped his friend up, setting him down on the set of stairs. The same set of stairs he went down on the first time the Core Four arrived.

"I just don't understand, Ben." He cried, soaking Ben's shirt, "Neither do we. But we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." 

\---

His wake was held on the Tourney field, and Ben, being the King, had to make a speech. 

"We're all gathered here today to celebrate the life of one of our dear friends, Doug Dopeyson." He began, "Yesterday, he was reported missing, and today, the unexpected came crashing to us when he was found dead." 

Ben was in the middle of his speech when the cops arrived.

"We have a lead." 


	3. goodbye

"What was the lead?" Mal asked as she put her hand inside one of the pockets of her pants, Wilde took a deep breath.

"The black goo found on the places where your possessions had previously been were all scientifically made. It removed the fingerprints of the suspect. This is most probably an inside job too. Who would've known where you put your possessions?" 

"The black goo was manufactured under the bridge connecting the Isle and Auradon. We just cannot access it because of the strong waves." He explained, the teens found themselves letting out shaky breaths.

"Was that all, officer?" Jane asked, Wilde shook his head, "You've been framed. Framed for his murder, that's why the real killer used the black goo. The possessions on Mr. Dopeyson's body were phonies." 

He then stood up, leaving a big trash bag on one of Ben's tables. "We've examined it, no fingerprints were found. If you've found anything, call us immediately. Oh, and Carlos? Dude is just outside this door. The real Dude." 

And then he left. Left them hanging. All were stunned to see a healthy Dude enter the room. His head tilting. 

"Oh gosh, what happened?" The dog asked.

The stood frozen. 

Nobody was courageous enough to get the bag and open it.

"Fuck it, if y'all won't open it, then I will." Uma huffed, getting near the bag and emptying its contents. 

One by one their stuff fell. Starting from Lonnie's sword to Dizzy's glue gun. All of it was covered in black goo. 

"Yuck, what's that?" Dude asked again, setting himself on Carlos' lap, "Dude, do you remember who took you?" He asked, everyone looked at him expectantly, "Nah, I was sleeping when someone took me. They put a bag over my head." 

\---

"Why would anyone frame us? Of all people, why us?" Audrey asked, tilting her pencil around, searching for anything, for something.

"Maybe they wanted to kill Doug but can't actually kill _us_." Lonnie shrugged, "So they framed _us_ to be in trouble. They framed _us_ to have _us_ struggle." Carlos, finally catching on continued. 

"The question is who. Who would kill Doug _and_ hate us at the same time?" Evie asked, they were silent for a few more seconds when Ben began to mutter something under his breath. 

"What was that?" Jane asked, "Herkie. He hated Doug's guts and hated ours too." Ben answered, looking up at his friends, Mal crossed her arms while Jay shifted on his seat. "He hated me the most, I don't understand why all of you would be brought in too." Mal shrugged to which Chad just scoffed.

"That's the point, dumbass. Because of you, he got us in on this chunk of a mess too." He answered gruffly, Mal narrowed her eyes at him, "Because of me? If your head wasn't stuck inside your royal high ass, maybe you'll realize that I did that to save Doug." 

"Save Doug? Then fucking tell me why he's dead, Mal." Chad growled, standing up, only to be stopped by Harry. "Blame 'er one more time and I'll hook ye." It was an empty threat, an empty ultimatum.

"Yeah, sure, hook me because I'm telling the fucking truth." Then they began to physically hurt each other. Chad shoved Harry, only to be stopped by Jane, "You can't blame Mal when it was actually _you_ who started bullying Doug." 

It was enough for Chad to stop, enough for him to actually throw a punch at Mal. Evie was quick to her aid, Ben the same for Chad. "Chad, stop it." He ordered, Mal's nose was surely broken. 

And instead of actually stopping them, Uma just looked so done. 

"It's your fault Doug was killed. Your fault why we were framed. Everything is your fault, Mal. None of this would've happened if you weren't here." It was crossing the line and Chad knew better, but really? How can he deal with everything when his best friend died.

"None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't started it, Chad." Audrey defended, "Jane's right. You are the one person that started the bullying train on Doug. The VK's weren't aware of this when they came here. All Mal did was save Doug and a few more others from being bullied by Herkie."

"Shut your slut mouth up, you know nothing." Chad hissed, Audrey began to growl, "What did you just call me, jackass?" She asked, her hands finding its way to his neck, that's when Uma knew she had to step in. 

"Guys stop." She tried, but Audrey only pressed harder, "Stop it." Again, nobody moved a muscle, she grew impatient. "For fucks sake, stop!" She yelled, Audrey let Chad go, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Are all of you too dense? How are you sure it's Herkie, huh? I mean, sure, if it's him then yipee we solved a murder case!" She joked sarcastically, "Whoever did this, though, I'm pretty sure they want us divided. They want us to break down, each one of us. So they could rise against us." 

"United we stand, divided we fall. We'll conquer the lands, we'll be on a roll." The VK's recited. It was a motto, something they held close to their hearts when they were still stuck in the Isle. 

"None of this is anyone's fault. This isn't Mal's or Chad's fault. If there's one thing we can do, it's sticking together when someone wants us divided." Pep talks, one thing Uma was good at. One thing enough to calm them down a little.

"We're in this together. Whoever killed him, if you're in this group, fess up now before I do a spell." Mal sighed, no one spoke, even with the spell, no one spoke. 

"I'll be out for some air. If I'm not back in an hour, start worrying that I ended up like Doug." 

Then Mal left. 

Everyone was still silent as the rain padded through the glass windows of Ben's office. 

"I'll make sure to have the bridge checked." Clearing his throat, he sat on his chair as he pulled out a pen and some scroll, "I'll be out. My family's outside." Chad muttered, leaving the room. 

"Well, I'll be checking in on Mal. Make sure she's not going to die alone." 

\---

It took Evie a while to find Mal, and finding her inside the fashion design room was surely something she didn't expect.

"Are you secretly planning on being my rival?" She joked once she closed the door shut, Mal rolled her eyes, turning around to meet Evie's eyes. "Are you going to brutally kill me and use your scientifically made black goo?" She asked back, it was now Evie's turn to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe Chad's blaming you." She spoke softly when they were sitting on one of the leather couches inside the room, Mal scooted closer, "Well, I can't please everybody." She shrugged, letting her head fall back on the couch. 

"But you can please me. You've been doing so well. I don't see a reason why you should be blamed." Evie answered, copying Mal's actions. Mal simply chuckled. "I understand where Chad's coming from. His best friend died. He might have started it but here he is, trying to be a better friend for him." 

That's when Evie took Mal's hand, her thumb running over hers, "We'll be okay. Uma's right, we should do this together. No one or nothing is strong enough to bring down the twelve of us." She smiled, Mal just smiled back, her line of sight falling on their entwined hands. 

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?" She asked suddenly, standing up to get the easel where her painting resided. "I was, but I have a hunch that you're telling me now." Evie chuckled, Mal just set the easel down as she untied the strings at the back.

"Well, if none of this shit happened, I would've asked you something. Something to celebrate. This was supposed to be for your clothing launch." Mal chuckled, shaking her head as she held on to the last string, the one that would reveal the painting if she let it go.

"Evie, I'm asking you if you'd go out with me." She smiled, letting the string go. It was a simple painting, a painting of Auradon with Evie's outline towering over it. Smaller outlines of her friends right beside her. 

"We'll take over the world, not by ourselves but together. We're taking over, not with evil things, but with our talents. And hopefully, I took over your heart." Mal laughed as Evie stood up, admiring the painting. 

Admiring how it meant so much to them.

"And just like this chunk of a big mess, we'll take over it, together." Mal added, smiling sadly as she traced Doug's outline. 

"Mal, I love it." Evie cried, throwing herself to the smaller girl, Mal held her tight, not wanting to let go of her, ever. 

A few moments passed and they found themselves staring at each other's eyes.

Mal's eyes were swimming with sorrow, anger and determination. But the gleam of admiration for Evie wasn't dimmed by the bad things. 

Evie's eyes were just swimming with pain and sorrow, but it was soon overcome by a bright glimmer. A glimmer that held love for her best friend.

"Make me feel something, M. Kiss me." She whispered when they were only inches apart, Mal didn't have to be told twice. Soon enough she was crashing her lips on the blue haired princess.

And just like that, it was as if every single problem left them. They were heavily drowning in each other. Not even noticing that time flew by. 

They only pulled away when a smiling Audrey and Ben opened the door, "Glad to see that you two have sorted your feelings, but there's something you need to see." 

\---

They were all inside Jay and Carlos' dorm room, their huge flat screen showing the latest news. Which was, of course, Doug's death. 

And of course, they had to include the bit where Mal snapped.

"You called us for that bit? I could've been kissing Evie!" Mal huffed, Audrey rolled her eyes as Carlos skipped the irrelevant bits. Stopping when Dopey and Snow White were on the screen.

_"Snow, Snow! Who do you think killed your nephew?" The reporter asked, "If there's anyone to blame, Dopey told me, it would be a villain. Only they are capable of doing such a thing." Snow said hesitantly, "What are your opinions?" _

_Snow took a breath, "None. Doug's funeral will be held tomorrow. As well as his burial. If his murderer is watching this, I hope you know that his friend's father would have a special place in the underworld for you."_

"Was that shoutout supposed to be for me?" Mal asked, "Well, who's dad is the ruler of the underworld, hm?" Carlos sarcastically asked, "Go off." She replied, shoving him off of the couch, which earned a few laughs. 

"Hey, Mal? Auds? Sorry for being a dick." Chad apologized when the laughter died down, "Well, like Uma said, we're taking this shit over together." Mal smiled, accepting his hug, "Sorry for choking you, jackass." Audrey giggled, accepting his hug as well. 

They then turned to the live news, where Adam, unsurprisingly was in.

_"Are you closing down Auradon Prep?" One of the may reporters asked, "Until the investigation is on going, then yes, Auradon Prep will be closed. The only people welcome back are my son and his closest friends." _

_"Do you believe on what Dopey has said? That it was a villain who killed his son?" It was a follow up question that left Adam stunned, he shook his head, "If there was something I've learned from the villains, it's true, that when something bad happens, it's them to blame, but when one of us does it, _ _it's an error in judgment. I won't place any blame on anyone, there are tons of people in Auradon, you can't blame someone by their background."_

"Well, it's true." Jay shrugged as he removed his suit, "I think we should get some rest. If the killer is bold enough, or if Herkie is, we'll see them tomorrow." 

\---

In the early hours of the morning, the twelve found themselves in carriages, all dressed in suits and dresses of black. Chad, Ben, Carlos and Gil were to hold his casket, Ben was supposed to prepare a speech, and everyone of them were to say there final goodbyes to Doug. 

"This is a truth serum. If there's any way you could slip this into Herkie's coffee, that would be great." Audrey whispered when they were inside the chapel, "Where the hell did you get this?" Jay asked, pocketing the coffee in his suit, "Police station." 

Mal and Evie sat in front, by the right side of the chapel, Jane, Lonnie, Harry and Uma on their left, Audrey, Jay and the four who were carrying his casket on their right. 

When his coffin entered, wailing from his father was immediately heard. Chad's heart shattered as he placed down the coffin. Ben and Gil supporting his side as Carlos made a path for them. 

The priest and Ben made their remark, they blessed the body, his uncles spoke, and soon enough it was Ben's turn once more. 

"Disbelief and grief. It wallowed me when I was told that Doug was gone. When I was one of the few that actually saw his lifeless body." 

"Doug was a great friend, he's been a brother to me and I can't believe that he's gone. I know he's in a better place. He always made me laugh, he annoyed the heck out of me when he was bored. I'll miss him." Ben stopped when tears escaped his eyes, Evie escorted him down. 

Jane spoke, Audrey spoke, Gil, Lonnie, Carlos, Jay, Uma, Harry, then it was Chad.

"He was my best friend. And I can't help but blame myself some nights that I used to make fun of him." He cried, sniffling, he continued, "Doug was a great guy that always made people laugh. He was obnoxious and stupid sometimes, but all I can do is smile and say, "Hey, that's my boy!" then laugh." 

"I didn't realize that I could've lost him sooner. He always told me to look on the bright side and I can't help but feel guilty that I wasn't able to do that today. God, Doug. I miss you." 

When Mal stood up, a few murmurs were heard.

"I remember when I actually pounced on Doug because he was hot on my tail, asking me if I've done my homework because let's be real here, Doug won't stop until I actually do my homework." A few laughs were earned from the crowd, and it gave Mal a sense of pride.

"Doug wasn't just an annoying tutor, no. He was a great friend. He was someone I can vent my feelings to. I liked him, and it's like a train wreck when we knew he was gone. I'll miss his nagging, his repetitive questions. I'll miss him."

Everyone kept silent when Evie was given the podium. 

She was his ex after all.

"Not a lot of there and there. Gosh, that's one thing Doug and I shared, even after we broke up, we'd laugh about people and tell each other that there's not a lot of there and there." She gave a watery laugh, shaking her head as she took a look on his portrait.

"Doug was a great guy, not because he used to be my boyfriend, but he was a good person in general. I'm actually thankful that I got to experience moments with him. That he still was eager to be a close friend of mine, that he was willing to keep me happy. Doug's selfless and he taught me a lot."

"Seeing him dead, that was a lot to take in. And I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for not protecting him enough. I sure hope he's in a better place." 

\---

The burial was the hardest part for them. 

They all held green roses, with the exception of Evie and Chad, both who held something that Doug gave them. 

Evie threw in the rose, along with the ruby ring to match her necklace. She put a hand on Chad's shoulder when he let go of the small crown necklace he tied on the flower. 

The coffin was lowered and the hole was concealed. 

Doug was gone. 

And the few days that followed, it was as if his ghost was with them. 

They felt his presence. Mal somehow felt him hot on her heels, only turning back to not find him there. 

Ben swore he heard his trumpet when they were playing Tourney. 

Evie can feel his presence, specially when she was inside the Chemistry lab to do a few research.

But Chad, he swore he _saw_ him. 

Inside his dorm room, which was closed and locked until the investigation was closed. 

"I fucking swear! I saw his man bun!" Chad explained with wide eyes, his lips and skin going pale, "No. This is impossible." Harry sighed as they stopped on the entrance of the school. 

There wasn't a body hanging, but sure enough, Chad's necklace and Evie's ring were. 

"You're kidding me." Jay tensed, Mal held her girlfriend's hand as Uma took the note hanging with it.

_'Doug's dead because of you. Karma will bite you in the ass.'_

_\---_

"We checked the security footage. Every single bit of it were deleted. More of the black stuff was seen in the control panel." Judy Hopps explained as the twelve sat inside Ben's castle, which was heavily guarded. 

"Doug's grave was dug up. No one really knew or saw that these were stolen." Wilde added as he took out the ziplocked bags filled with the ring and the necklace. 

"You should stay here, we're safe here." Ben suggested, but Jay, Uma, Harry and Mal were quick to deny, "Or we can use ourselves as bait. Catch his killer in school. I'm sure you have at least some sort of contact with Tony Stark." 

"I'll see what I can do."

Oh boy, they didn't know what they're getting theirselves into.


	4. it was you all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was you. All this shit, all because of you."

"I said Tony Stark, not a bandit of kids." Uma whispered from inside as Tony, Shuri, Peter and Harley landed their Quinjet. Ben rolled his eyes and stood up, "You might be surprised that they're smarter than you."

"Your majesty." Tony bowed mockingly, Ben placed a smile, "Good to see you, Mr. Stark." He welcomed, the billionaire smiled back, following Ben inside his castle.

"These are my friends, guys, this is Tony, Shuri, Peter and Harley." Ben introduced, Tony looked unimpressed as he sat down on one of the chairs, "Look, cut to the chase because my daughter has a recital in like an hour."

"We need a full gear suit. Something invisible, something that would release weaponry when we're attacked." Carlos explained, "Well, Tony can leave us here, I can call my brother to pick us up. I have something for you."

\---

When Shuri left them with a Vibranium suit, filled to the brim with blades and guns, they were sure they were equipped.

So when they slept at night, they were sure they weren't going to be scared. Or well, so they thought.

Harry woke up with his hook piercing right through his leg, a deafening scream and everyone was already scrambling towards his dorm.

"Holy fuck, Jane, Audrey get the first aid kit." Lonnie ordered as Chad tried to calm Gil down. "I swear to God, I saw someone do it to him! Look, see that trail of blood? My suit shot the dude." Gil pointed, Ben's vision followed the trail, "Carlos, do you think Dude can go and track the smell?"

Carlos nodded, he was then followed by Lonnie as they went out together.

Audrey and Jane returned, both white as a ghost with the first aid kit in hand, "Are you alright?" Uma asked as Audrey threw her arms around her, "There was something following us. At first we didn't think much of it but moments before we turned the corner, I swear I saw Doug."

"I think he's haunting us." Jane cried, curling on Jay's lap as he shushed her, "I'll remove the hook, Uma will provide you with a hand to bite on, Evie will stitch you up. Ready Harry?" Mal asked, placing her hand on the hilt of the hook, she pulled it off before Harry could even nod.

He bit down on Uma's hand as Evie cleansed his wound. "Hey, guys? I think we know who's the killer." Everyone looked up to see Carlos and Lonnie, Dude tagging along behind them.

"Who? Where?" It was Uma who first stood up, it was only a few moments before they took tons of black goo from Lonnie's pocket, horrified gasps filled the air, "I think Hades would need to check in the Underworld."

\---

Minutes, hours and days pass by, and Auradon Prep was again bustling with students.

Surely, they should've felt safe now. Now that there were tons of students who can keep them company.

But to think that he could've blended in with the crowds, that's scary.

Every panic began with Audrey.

It was one of those nights where Audrey would stay up to teach young kids manners, she's done it since Evie came to Auradon. Since she ranted on and on about Dizzy Tremaine, now one of her students.

She was returning from the Tourney field when she felt like she was being watched. Like someone was there, watching her every move.

As an instinct, she held the hilt of her girlfriend's sword. It was scary, every step she took, so did whoever was following her.

That's why she was running, trying to at least find something, someone. And finally, she found the dining hall. Where tons of students were.

She sat down at their usual table, pale as a ghost as she placed Uma's sword on the surface of the table.

"I think I'm being followed."

Then it was Ben and Harry.

It was like Ben made it a duty to help Harry whenever he could.

So, when the pirate was asked if he could aide the king in his meeting, it wasn't something he could say no to.

They were returning from the meeting, Dopey's still fussing about how his son was killed by a villain, and Roger and Anita along with Genie are just done with it.

That's when an outline of a person appeared with their shadow, but when Harry was ready to swing his hook on it, it was gone.

Vanished. Just like thin air.

"Ben." It was barely audible but with Ben's hearing enhanced by being a beast, he heard the whisper, "Did you call me?" He asked the pirate, to which he shook his head, "No."

And that was it, just before they felt someone's eyes on them.

Then, it was Jane, Gil, Uma and Lonnie.

The four were retreating to their dorm rooms to change from their R.O.A.R vests when they saw a man with binoculars, following their every move.

Uma shuddered, feeling the cold stare of someone on her back. "Let's walk quicker. Someone's following us." She whispered, taking Jane's hand as she took the lead.

Their calculated footsteps turned into something else when another set of feet joined in. They walked quicker, faster, rounding a corner to find a dead end. A dead end with someone watching them from the other side of the room.

They stood frozen as the masked person waved, showing off their gun, something stolen from the royal guards because let's be honest here, only the royal guards were allowed to own golden guns.

"There you guys are! Come on, dinner's ready!" And at that moment, they swore the person vanished into thin air.

Chad was next.

From the Tourney field, he, Mal, Jay, Uma, Carlos, Ben and Lonnie were doing their usual mid-game pep talk.

They were tied with the Isle Devils and Mal, as their captain, were sure of their tactics.

The game was on.

And the absence of the trumpet wasn't really noticeable.

Or so they thought.

Whenever Chad had blocked someone, or had scored, a trumpet would blow.

That's how he found himself staring at the bleachers.

How he found himself staring back into cold dark eyes that were screaming for revenge.

"Chad, get your head in the game!" Ben yelled as he passed the ball, he took a shot in the dark and swung it to the goal.

Score. Another trumpet.

Doug was haunting them. It's either him or his killer. But the thought of him haunted them.

Mal was about to pick Evie up from Chemistry when someone bumped into her shoulder, "Do your homework or I'll murder you." The person whispered, and Mal found herself turning around to find that person gone.

Jay was at the pitch with Carlos when a person began to wave at them.

It wasn't scary when they waved back. Well, not scary until it waved back with blood dripping down his hands.

Then there was Evie, who just got out of her Chemistry class, watching as Mal stumbled forward, a chuckle escaped someone's lips. "Not a lot of there and there."

Evie stumbled forward, she was now sure that they're being haunted.

It was only at dinner when all of them were reunited again, all of them except Mal.

"Have you guys seen Mal?" Evie asked frantically as she entered the hall, Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought she was with you." He shrugged, scooting over to make space for Evie, she sat down. Her hands shaking as her palms began to sweat.

"I checked our dorm, she wasn't there. She wasn't in the art room or the fashion design room. She wasn't in the library either." She cried, the rest then began to look at each other, "Let's ditch dinner and find her. Let's go."

They checked the dorms, one by one, door by door. Not even Dizzy or Celia had seen Mal since last period.

They also checked the classrooms. She wasn't there.

"We're going to find your girl, don't worry." Audrey comforted Evie when they entered the restrooms, only filled to the brim with the girls Audrey once called her friends.

Carlos went immediately to the control panel for the footage, groaning in frustration when black goo covered the controls.

Ben went to the front doors where guards stood, "Circle the area. Mal's been missing. Search for her in the forest." He ordered, the guards nodded.

Chad went with Jay to the Tourney field, they checked under the bleachers, the nearby trees, the locker rooms and there was no trace of Mal.

Nothing.

It's like she vanished out of thin air.

Thin air.

"Evie! I found something." Uma panted as she met up with her friends on the Tourney field, her chest was heaving as she and Lonnie ran from the forest lining up the school, she then dropped something.

She dropped Mal's suit. No scratches, no sign of harm, it was clean.

Attached to it however, it was a note.

Just a sketch of a gun.

"Mal's missing and no one felt like they were being followed." Jane quickly realized, "Mal was gone when whoever took her was sure that everyone else weren't going to see or hear her." Audrey continued, "Call the cops."

\---

"So you're telling me that Mal's missing? The same way Doug was missing?" Nick Wilde asked, Evie nodded, "Only this time, no black goo or blood came with her suit." Evie explained, "Chief Bogo and his men are searching the perimeter. Are there any reports you're going to have?" He asked, "We felt like we were being followed. More and more since students returned."

"We'll make sure Mal gets back here. Safe and sound." Judy Hopps smiled, leaving the teens to fend for themselves.

Soon enough they're all in Ben's office again, around his table like the night Doug disappeared.

"Whoever it is, they know our moves. You can't get Mal easily. Or well, unless Evie was threatened, or honestly, if any of us are threatened." Jay shrugged, none of it made sense. Mal does not give in easily. Not without a fight.

"I don't think the police can find her. It took the twelve of us, with magical parents and when we found Doug, he was dead." All eyes turned on Evie, "If there's a chance we can find her," She sighed, looking out on Ben's window as the museum's lights closed, "It's using my magic mirror."

"We can't just take your mirror, Evie!" Carlos panicked, Evie was quick to defend herself, "And we can't just let Mal, my girlfriend and your sister die! She means the world to me and if I learn that she's been hurt, I won't hesitate to kill."

"I'm only in because Mal means a lot to all of us. She won't let us be in trouble, it's time we do the same."

\---

When the black of the night engulfed the eleven of them, they didn't expect Hades to be out at this time of day.

"Quick, hide!" Uma whispered, diving behind a bush as Hades passed by them, his bag of groceries swinging by his feet, "You guys really need to chill. We're stealing, not a big deal." Jay chuckled when he noticed how tense Chad and Jane were.

"I would break into song but my girlfriend's missing. Let's move." Evie said sarcastically before running through alleyways, jumping on roofs and strutting like she did on the Isle.

Soon enough, Jay was swinging and rolling, tumbling and sliding as well. Carlos was following behind, as if he was doing a dance as he slid down some of the roofs.

Uma walked with authority, with so much pride as Harry and Gil walked menacingly behind her.

The Auradon Kids were right in the middle of them, they were the safety blankets they had, and soon enough they were at the museum.

Evie knew it was a shot in the dark, that it was impossible her own magic would even compare to Mal's, but her determination didn't stop her. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

She was sure, like the ember, it only works if you're blood, but here she is, sending the man to sleep as he pricked his finger on the wheel.

With a newfound wave of confidence, Evie tried another, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

Surely, the doors had opened, "Now where did they take my mirror?" She asked, hands on her hips as she looked at Ben, "It was a new wing, the hand me downs wing." He pointed, earning a laugh from Evie.

She ran, not bothering to look back if anyone was following.

And sure enough, there was her mirror.

Right beside Mal's spell book.

Mal. That's why she was here.

Mal, she's going to save her dragon.

She didn't hesitate to swing a kick on the glass case that held their possessions. Not when it was in exchange for her girlfriend's life.

She took the mirror as everyone surrounded her.

"Magic Mirror on my hand, it's me, Evie, do you understand?" She asked, the mirror flickered before a 'Yes' was displayed on screen.

"Magic Mirror on my hand, where's my true love, where does Mal stand?" She asked quickly, the magic mirror flickered again before the image of Mal appeared. Tied to a tree with rips on her shirt, black goo enveloping her skin.

"Magic mirror, not so close." She ordered, the mirror zoomed out, and just like old times, she kept saying closer until finally, her location was given.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to the Isle at this time of day."

\---

"Where are you guys going?" A curious Celia asked as they wore their new clothes, riding on their bikes. "We're doing a drug deal." Harry joked as he revved up his motorcycle, not bothering to answer the young girl's question, they left.

The journey to the Isle was something bittersweet. Bitter that they had to return because hello, Mal's stuck there and sweet because there's finally a goddamn bridge without the need of a button.

They parked their bikes near the pier, where the musty smell of the sea and the Lost Revenge's old wood were wafting through the crisp air of the Isle.

"Did your mirror say where Mal was?" Gil asked as he returned his sword to his sheath, Evie nodded her head, "It's near on one of the castles. I doubt it's the bargain castle because that place is too familiar for me and it's literally in the middle of the city. I doubt it's ours too."

Soon enough, they were separated.

The Sea Three and three fourths of the Core Four.

The Sea Three on their turf with Audrey, Chad and Lonnie while The Core Four took Jane, and Ben on their part of town.

"Let's search for Yzma's castle first." Carlos suggested as he knocked on the door, Yzma, the skinny woman took a look at them and frowned, "What are you troublemakers doing back here?" She asked, "Have you seen Mal?"

The woman shook her head, "I haven't. But I did see a flash of purple. It was headed for Hell Hall."

And then again, they were off.

Uma was found searching in dumpsters, their Chip Shop, their homes. But no sign of Mal was evident.

"I've checked the warehouses, Captain. Not a trace of her." Harry reported, "I sent out Jason and the crew, they're finding her too." Gil followed. The three Auradon Kids were fascinated.

Mal wasn't in Hell Hall.

Carlos searched every closet, every turn, every cupboard and every hidden rooms. Mal wasn't there. Surely, Evie was worried. So she took out her mirror again, "Magic mirror, where is Mal?" She asked, the mirror replied with an image of Mal growling at her captor.

She was still bounded on the tree, and suddenly, Jay knew where it was.

"How could we not recognize that?" Uma asked as she met up with the other group, walking side by side with Evie as her crew made a protective barrier around them.

"Where are we going, Evie?" Jane asked, afraid, "Mother Gothel's tower."

"You're going to regret this you fucker." Mal growled at her captor, he only laughed maniacally before pointing a gun towards her, "I trusted you. We trusted you. How can you do this to us?"

A gunshot.

Crows flew off the area and Evie's pace quickened, so did her pulse and heart.

"Let's go. Quicker."

They walked and walked until suddenly, a strangled yell escaped Jay's lips.

Steel wire.

His leather vest turned redder as blood came out from his torso. Ben and Harry halted behind him. Ducking under the wire as Chad cut it with his dagger.

  
"Stay with us, Jay. Stay with us." Carlos panicked as more blood flowed out. With his Isle instincts, he removed his scarf and pressed it down the wound. 

"Jay's bleeding pretty badly. We need to get him back in Auradon." Ben commented as he removed his shirt, pressing it on the wound.

"Jay, stay with us." Uma whispered as she maintained eye contact with the thief, Evie was squeezing his hand.

"Don't let go, Jay." It was only in the middle of it when Audrey finally had the courage to do it. "Mist of red, blood so shallow, I call upon all the shadows, help him mend his wounded soul."

Another long shot. But soon enough, Jay was engulfed by red mist and the blood evaporated away.

He groaned as he clutched his stomach, his head spinning wildly as he stood upright.

"Alright, now that I'm fine. Let's try to not cut into any more wires."

"No one's going to save you, Mal. No one." A maniacal laugh followed as Mal tried to desperately fight her captor off. "If no one will, then I'll save myself, asshole." She growled, her eyes glowing green as she called her inner magic.

Then she was kicked, "Stop trying to escape or I'll fucking chop your head off." And then, Mal was left alone.

"I think I see a tower." Ten more wires, some more goo and tons of bats laters. The tower was finally fucking visible.

The eleven of them practically ran towards the clearing until finally. They heard an all too familiar growl.

Evie found herself sighing in relief when she heard Mal.

They spread out, each one of them in every direction that her captor and Doug's killer might run to.

"Don't fucking touch my girlfriend." Evie, of all people, it was Evie who held the rifle. Pointing directly at Mal's captor.

Jay unloosened Mal's ropes and got her away as Evie kicked the person down to their knees. "Did you kill Doug?" She asked, the tip of the rifle pressing down on the person's back.

With quick thinking the person brought Evie down and took her weapon, pointing it at her as his hood fell.

Silence.

Silence fell among them as he looked up.

"Doug? What? How? We saw you, you were dead." Ben said disbelievingly, "Ah, Ben, still the gullible king." He chuckled, cocking the gun as he aimed it at Evie's face. "Get near or I'll shoot." And the unexpected happened when Chad pulled out his own gun from his belt, aiming it behind Doug's head.

"You framed us. It was you who framed us. Why, Doug?" He asked, the nerd chuckled as he felt the cold tip of the gun press deeper. "Because I was sick and tired of being someone beneath your shadows! You broke me, so what better revenge than to break you all? One by one, piece by piece until each one of you were driven to insanity."

Mal pointed her own gun out, "Move a muscle and I'll shoot. All we did was be good to you, Doug."

The air was tense when nobody moved and all Doug did was release a long laugh.

"Good? Good?! You broke me!" He yelled, it was enough to get Jane pointing her wand at him, more tension.

"Lower the gun, Doug." Uma growled, her own sword out of its sheath. Evie whimpered beneath the rifle. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat fell from her face. Doug turned around and cackled,

"Lower it? Like how I lowered my fucking self because of all of you?"

"Why are ye doing this? Let's talk this out." Harry asked, his own sword out of its sheath. "Because one by one, as time progresses, I was losing myself because of each and every one of you." "This shit wouldn't have started without you." It was by that moment that he pointed at Ben with the tip of the rifle. 

"Me? Doug, how can thi-" But before Ben could even question him, he let out a menacing laugh. "How can all of this happen because of you? Maybe because you've done shit to me you shouldn't have!"

  


Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "All I did was good to you!" He exclaimed, blood running cold as Doug aimed the rifle at Harry, "Good? What good did you do? Because of you, your stupid one-liners, I was left in a spiral that I, can never ever compare to you."

_"It wasn't me, Fairy Godmother!" Doug complained as Ben stood beside him, denying the fact that it was his copy all along. That he was using an answer key in the middle of an exam. "I don't see why you have done this. Do you need a tutor? I can ask Jane to tutor you." Fairy Godmother asked concerned, Doug shook his head, "I'll do better next time."_

_It was only when they were outside that Ben put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, just shows that you can't compete with someone becoming King."_

"You're mad because of a joke?" Ben asked incredulously, "A joke? To you it was a joke but you didn't know how much that made me realize that I can't ever compare with you! I pressured myself day and night but at the end of the day, it was always you who'd they love."

Ben stood frozen as his chest heaved, guilt washing over him as Doug turned to Audrey. 

  


"You're blaming me now?" Audrey asked disbelievingly as Doug glared at her, "Why shouldn't I?" He asked, with a scoff, Audrey took her own weapon out. "Yeah, why should you?"

  
_"Auradon has finally forgiven Princess Audrey for her actions. The princess will now be taking therapy sessions in order to have her mental state checked." The news blared at the early hours of the morning. Doug found himself sitting up as Aziz watched the news._

_Audrey was redeemed and everything was normal_.

_For a Sunday, he was up early. And early means paparazzi._

_"Doug was it true that you tricked Evie into falling in love with you?"_

_Twitter and Instagram was filled with his name, despite his many apologies, despite his humiliation, he wasn't redeemed_.

  
"I was jealous that you were redeemed by the people and I wasn't! You destroyed Auradon and all I did was fool a girl. Do you understand why the fuck I'm insane?" Doug was a menace, stepping forward with Chad following closely behind him, letting Evie stand and be aided by Mal.

"Are you alright?" Mal whispered as she tucked a stray hair behind Evie's ear, "Better that you're here."

"I still don't get it, Doug. Why me?" Audrey repeated as she cocked her gun, "Because if you weren't redeemed with your prissy princess background, I wouldn't have been driven to jealousy!"

"You're insane, Doug." He turned to Lonnie as the asian girl shook her head, "insane? You're just one of the many reasons why I'm fucking insane!"

  
"Good, now I'm blamed." Lonnie chuckled darkly, "Of course you are! That's why I framed you, asshat."

Usually, the band wasn't called to perform in any fencing games that the R.O.A.R team was in, but with the championships, it was a whole other story.

The band was playing for the team as they entered the amphitheater, Jay and Carlos were introduced and so was Chad. But the highlight of the game was the team captain.the first of soon to be many female team captain.

Lonnie stood proud as her name was called, cheers and whistles from the crowd went off.

When the game was over, of course, Lonnie won for the team.  
  
Jokingly, she hugged Doug and said, "I don't know how a woman can fight better than you."

"You seriously need to get the jokes." Lonnie courageously chuckled as she unveiled her sword, "Jokes? For months I tried to rack my brain for answers, to try and think, how can a woman fight better than me! Women are tools, you will always be outmuscled and outsmarted."

"Outsmarted? Doug, I got higher grades than you." Audrey whispered, "Outmuscled? I can lift more weights than you."

His eyes soon fell on Jane, his scowl turning to an evil smile.   


  
"You know, I shouldn't be mad at you." He laughed, earning a growl from Carlos as he took a step closer, "I mean, all you did was become my actual friend." He smiled and Jane found herself feeling pity for the boy, "But then, you became all pretty and you had Carlos as your boyfriend!"

His demeanor changed. He harshly growled as he took another step at Jane, "You forgot about me, Jane."

_Thursday nights were cake pop nights. Cake pop nights meant Jane and Doug hours. Where both of them would lift each other up when they're filled to the brim with insecurities._

_"Hey, Jane!" Doug chirped as the fairy got out from her Grammar class, she flashed him a smile, "Hey, Doug. You alright?" She asked, it was moments like these that Doug felt noticed, appreciated, contented, happy._

_"Yeah, just getting ready for the cake pops." He joked, Jane looked at him uneasily, "Yeah, about that, I can't go tonight." She chuckled nervously, Doug frowned, "What? Why?"_

_"Cheer squad has a practice and if I don't go, Evie will be hot on my tail."_

"You're mad because I ditched your cake pops?" Jane asked, so far, everyone else has questioned why they were blamed. "I'm mad because you ditched me."  
  
"Come on, I didn't mean to." Jane shrugged, "You didn't mean to? I felt so lonely since you ditched me for your parties! I was alone, Jane. Can't you understand that? I know you felt the same way." 

When Jane tensed, Chad dug the gun deeper.

"That's enough, Doug." 

"Enough? How can this be enough when you're the worst?" Doug asked as he spun, facing Chad.

Chad was face to face with his best friend.

"If you'll blame me for giving you insecurities, for leaving you alone, for giving you the worst treatment then I fucking get it, Doug. I get it." Chad was sincere as he faced Doug.

"You bullied me long enough for me to lose actual faith in myself. You manipulated me until I wasn't able to make decisions on my fucking own!" He growled, shoving Chad. He didn't budge.

"And I regret that, can't you see? I tried my best to become someone who can actually understand you."

"I lost faith in myself, that I can do anything because of you and your cronies. And now you're paying for it. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

He then threw a punch towards Chad. 

Whirling around to face the four Villain Kids that first arrived in Auradon. 

"And then of course, Ben was dumb enough to bring you four over." He chuckled, his eyes narrowing at how protective Mal is towards Evie. 

"You know, the only thing I can blame on you is envy. Envy that drove me mad because after all, how can kids like you be celebrated when I've done good my whole life?"

Jay snorted, rolling his eyes as he held the hilt of his sword, "You blended with the pastels, we didn't. Maybe analyze more next time." 

That left Doug growling, "I never understood how someone like you, a thief, can be better than me." He took a step, close enough for Jay to point the tip of his sword on his neck, he laughed. "It confused me to how a thief like you won the hearts of every person when you shouldn't even be trusted." 

He then turned to Carlos, who, in return, pointed his crossbow, "Move and I'll shoot your throat out fucker." Carlos cursed, "You, however, you're a gullible killed that just followed your friends like a lost puppy. You never belonged anywhere, not to them, not in Auradon, _nowhere_." 

"That's why I can't understand how you actually beat me with your brain. I was pretty sure every person in the Isle were as dumb as rocks." And then, he turned to Evie.

Mal growled and took a step forward, "Touch her and I'll make sure you're burnt to the fucking ground." She threatened, another laugh.

"Princess Evie here thought she had the whole of Auradon wrapped around her finger." He chuckled, "I only loved you for the fame." He then scowled, Evie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Kind of the reason why we actually broke up." 

"No, you see. I hated how you turned all of Auradon against _me_ when they could've turned against _you_." He explained as if explaining a chemistry problem, "Well, let's see. It wasn't me who used a love potion to have someone in love with me. It wasn't me who pretended to be asleep to have their true love's kiss and it wasn't me who beat someone down." 

Evie rarely growls. But here she is with her eyes glowing blue, glaring hard at Doug. 

"Funny, this is funny. Rich, even!" He snorted, laughing uncontrollably until he turned to Mal.

"Then of course, there's you. Always, Mal here, Mal there, oh look, Mal!" He sneered, "There were many reasons to hate you but one of them was clear. I hated how you fucking stole everything from me when you should've been stuck under this barrier until you rot in hell."

He knew exactly how to tick Mal off. But Mal knew better, so instead of lunging, she simply yawned. "Are you done with me or are you going to go off on them as well?" She asked, pointing towards the Sea Three.

"Of course I'm going off on them, dimwit." He scowled, firing a gunshot down on the ground as he faced the three.

He began with Gil.

"I shouldn't hate you, but the fact that people like you more than they like me made me envious of you." 

Gil stood there, unfazed by him as he thrusted his sword upwards, hitting him on his cheek.

"So you're as maniacal as the pirate?" He laughed, Harry scoffed, "Not as maniacal as ye." He answered, his own sword making a blow. 

"I hated you. And I still do because you managed to bag everyone's laughter home when everyone else was annoyed with me." Doug huffed, "Maybe it's because I'm more good lookin' than you lad."

"Captain's orders, kick him down." Uma chuckled as she roped him, Doug retaliated. Shooting aimlessly as the others ducked behind trees. "I won't let your ass steal my spotlight! I'll kill you all like I killed him." 

Silence. 

All of them fell silent.

"Kill who, Doug?" Carlos asked as he got out from behind the tree, "Killed Herkie." He said, like as if he was just telling them the weather. 

Then it all made sense to them. 

The face was bashed until it was unrecognizable, they had the same hair color, and Herkie was missing amidst Doug's investigation.

"But, with the twelve of you framed, it's your word against the court." 

"Actually, it's your word against yours."

Gunshots. Multiple gunshots.

\---

"Bloody hell, you took quite a hit." Harry grimaced as Lonnie opened her eyes, "Yeah, no shit." She groaned, unable to move from her hospital bed which was right beside Evie's.

"Is Evie alright?" She asked, Ben nodded, "She's asleep because Mal went back to the dorms to get her clothes. Says she won't wake up until she's in fashionable clothes."

They shared a laugh, something so rare with the past events that happened three days ago. 

Doug was caught and was arrested. 

Herkie was given a proper burial.

And the press were swarming the twelve of them. 

Another three days passed and they were all again circled in Ben's office. All wearing silly sweaters. 

It was Thanksgiving and dinner just finished. 

"I don't really know who to thank." Audrey chuckled as she leaned on Ben's table, "I'm just thankful Doug's been caught. That we're still living and breathing." Jay answered, "I'm just thankful that we're still together."

That brought a smile to everyone's faces. 

Senior year flew by and they soon got answers about the murder. 

The replicas were made using hardened black goo. 

He murdered Herkie the night he went missing. 

He was guilty. 

All along they wondered who killed Doug. 

When it was him all along.


End file.
